The Gordo Files: A Secret Behind Friendship
by Az
Summary: When Gordo decides to hide his video camera around school 4 his video, he finds out a secret that his best friends have hidden from him for 3 years. Will he get over his anger & realize wut has been right in front of his eyes might not be there tomorrow?
1. Chapter 1

**Gordo's Video: _A Secret Behind Friendship_**

**Summary:** _When Gordo decides to hide his video camera around school for a video contest, he accidentally records Lizzie and Miranda talking and finds out a secret that his best friends have hidden from him for 3 years. Will he get over his anger and realize what has been right in front of his eyes might not be there tomorrow?_

**Notes:** _This is a **re**-make of Gordo's Video; the only difference is, it is meant to be taken on a serious note._

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"I - I didn't know." Gordo stood there in a daze shaking his head in complete disbelief.

" It's okay. You weren't, you weren't supposed to know." Lizzie stuttered out as a tear dropped down her cheek. "Not just yet, anyways."

"But, now I do." He picked his head up to look at Lizzie as his heart still rested on the ground. "How? How did this happen? Why is it happening? Can't you stop it?" Even Gordo, the guy that stayed calm and brave at moments like this collapsed. A tear fell from his eye also.

"Gordo, this is how life goes, and you have to understand that. I can't help what's happening; you can't either, so don't beat yourself up over it." He barley understood a word she was saying because he was still in shock. Lizzie just stood there watching Gordo's reaction to everything. "Gordo, remember what you used to always tell me? Remember? Life is full of changes, and no matter how much you don't like the change, it happens for a reason. That's how it's meant to be."

Gordo wiped the tears away from his disoriented face. "Why are you so positive about this whole thing? Aren't you even aware of what's happening?" He shook his head for the last time and rushed to Lizzie's door and left, just like that; without a goodbye, without telling Lizzie he had to go… He just, _left_. Lizzie stayed there. She closed her eyes for a few seconds to take everything in. _Why is this happening to me_, she thought.

* * *

Okay, lets rewind this whole thing to three weeks earlier.

* * *

"Is there some type of law against serving anything edible in this cafeteria?" Lizzie and Miranda walked out of the cafeteria doors after being grossed out by the cafeteria food.

"Remember that time I lost my bracelet?" Lizzie began.

"Yeah, and I found it in my Mac & Cheese the next day." Gordo rushed out of the doors cutting Lizzie and Miranda off.

"You guys, you would never guess what I just caught on tape!" He looked surprised as he positioned his camera so both girls can see it.

"Kate tripping and falling on her face?"

Gordo shook his head at Miranda's statement. "No, something even better."

"This odd to be good then." Lizzie motioned. Gordo pressed play on his cam recorder to reveal Kate and Clair talking.

"Promise you won't tell anyone." Kate whispered to Clair while looking around making sure no one was listening.

"Yeah, I promise." She agreed.

"I'm a year older than everyone." She spoke even lower than the first time.

"You _got held back?_" Claire yelled loudly.

"Shh! It was only in kinder garden." Kate glanced around once again to make sure no one heard her.

"You're _four-teen?_"

"Just promise you won't say anything."

"I promise." The trio started to laugh at the video footage. 

"What did Kate do to fail kinder garden? Fail nap-time?" Lizzie stated while laughing.

"Gordo, do you know what have in your hand?" Gordo looked a little confused, not quite getting Miranda's question. 

"Yeah, my cam recorder." Gordo said unknowingly.

"No! Better yet, do you know how badly you can _ruin_ Kate's rep with that tape?"

"You're saying that I'm holding Kate's popularity in _my_ hand?" Both girls nodded. "That I can actually ruin Kate's reputation like _that_?" They nodded once more. "It's good to know I have some kind of power."

"So what are you going to do with the million dollar footage?" Lizzie questioned.

"Million dollar? I wouldn't go that far. But that gives me an idea." Gordo rushed over to the school bulletin board as Lizzie and Miranda followed along wondering where he was heading. As he stopped both girls looked dumbfounded.

"I didn't know you _actually_ read the school's bulletin board." Gordo pulled a flier off while Miranda talked.

"I didn't know we even had a bulletin board." Gordo and Miranda both paused and stared at Lizzie. "What?"

"Here, read this." He handed them a flier that read in big bold letters:

**YOUNG DIRECTORS CONTEST**

"So, what does this have to do with the video tape?"

"Read between the lines Miranda." She stared closer at the flier.

"Umm, but Gordo, there aren't any words there." Gordo rolled his eyes, and took the flier from Miranda.

"You guys are almost as bad as Ethan."

"Uh!" Both girls said in unison.

"I was thinking about getting some more footage like this, and make it into somewhat of a documentary." He seemed excited about the idea.

"Wait, let me see that." Lizzie took the flier out of Gordo's hand and started to read it aloud. "The finalist will have their video shown during sixth period in the Auditorium. First place will receive a hundred dollars in cash!" She squealed in excitement and continued. "All entries must be turned in by the 1st to Mrs. Donnelley, the theatre arts teacher."

"Gordo, this is a great opportunity for you." Lizzie said.

"I know. I can get a chance to work on my directing skills."

"And, win a hundred bucks!" Miranda screeched.

Lizzie handed the flier back to Gordo. "Well you better get started Mr. Director."

Gordo smiled. "I've got to go work on my video."

* * *

**[A/N]:** And the story begins… Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Gordo walked down the stairs with his camcorder. Lizzie and Miranda spotted him and walked over. By then Gordo was staring at it and laughing. "Hey Gordo. Catch any new footage?" Lizzie asked.

"You bet. Look at this." Gordo still laughing, rewound the tape and then showed it to Lizzie and Miranda.

"Wait, is that Sarah Manelly?" Miranda said in shock.

"Pulling out a wedgie?" Lizzie finished.

"It looks that way." Gordo said still getting a kick out of what he caught on tape.

"Ew! I just lent her my favorite pen forth period." Lizzie and Gordo laughed at Miranda. "I _so_ do not want that back."

"It looks like it's going pretty well then." Lizzie said with a smile. "So what else have you got on there?"

"Well I got 5 minutes of Ethan digging for lint in his bellybutton, Claire sniffing her underarms, two football players exchanging members from the Fluffy Fluff collection, and a lot of other weird and unusual things." Gordo completed.

Both girls laughed. "I can't believe how many secrets, lies, and embarrassing things go on around here." Lizzie said. 

Gordo shook his head with a smile. "Isn't it great?" 

Gordo started fast-forwarding through his video checking out more footage he caught while smiling to himself. Lizzie just shook her head, and started a conversation with Miranda.

"Hey Miranda, where were you sixth period? You just disappeared." Lizzie asked.

"You would never believe what happened." Miranda started. "I was on my way to gym class when I dropped my pencil bag and everything fell out. So, I bent down to pick it up, and my pants totally split in two!" Miranda ended with a slightly red complexion.

Lizzie put her hand over her mouth. "That's horrible. That's worse than the time when you-"

Miranda cut her off. "Oh, please don't remind me." She shook at the thought of it. "I spent the whole period in the nurses office waiting for my mom to bring me pants." She took a deep breath. "I'm just glad no one saw it happen. I would die of the embarrassment."

"Are you sure of that Miranda?" Gordo pointed towards his camcorder. "Because it looks like my cam got a pretty clear shot of it." Miranda's mouth dropped. 

"Are you serious?" Miranda yelled in disbelief. Everyone in the hall paused and stared at her. She lowered her voice and whispered. "I mean, _are you serious_?!"

Lizzie stared at the camera in shock. "Oh, I think he's _quite_ serious." Miranda finally caught a glimpse of the video.

"Oh my gosh. Gordo, how could you?" She was embarrassed.

"Hey, I just laid the camera down. I didn't know it was going to record that." Gordo laughed.

"You're not going to use that in your video, are you?" Lizzie asked. "That would be harsh."

Gordo shrugged. "You never know." Both Lizzie and Miranda's jaw dropped.

Miranda was in shock. She never thought an answer like that would come out of his mouth. "You never know? _You never know_?" She repeated. "Gordo I wouldn't be able to show my face at school! I can't believe you would do that to me. That's too embarrassing."

"It wouldn't be too embarrassing for someone else though, would it?" Gordo asked sarcastically. "You guys laughed and complimented me on the idea when you didn't think you would be caught on tape. Now that it is you, you're not laughing anymore."

"Gordo, don't be like that." Lizzie argued. 

"Like what?" Gordo questioned dumbfounded.

"Like a totall dirk." Lizzie said. "I mean, you're Miranda's best friend."

"And you guys are totall hypocrites."

"You mean, _was_ his bestfriend." Miranda shook her head in disbelief. "Come on Lizzie, my mom's waiting for us outside."

* * *

Next chapter will be up shortly after this one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Gordo was sitting at the bar in the Digital Bean, on a Friday afternoon. Beside him, were three empty cups that were filled with strawberry smoothie before Gordo drank them.

> "Can you believe them?" Gordo asked. "I mean it was just Monday when they were praising me for my idea, telling me this is a great opportunity and all, and the next they're storming out yelling at me, telling me I'm a bad friend. Come on now, its pretty obvious they were wrong. Do you know where I'm coming from?"
> 
> "No." The waiter replied. "Do you have $6.50 or not."

Gordo felt embarrassed, "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that." He pulled out his wallet and handed the waiter a ten-dollar bill. He sat there in confusion as he waited for his change. 

- - - - - - - - - -

> "Come on now, it's pretty obvious he was wrong." Miranda spat out as she walked back and forth across the yard. "Best friends _aren't_ back stabbers."

Lizzie held a look of confusion on her face as she sat in a lawn chair in Miranda's backyard. She knew where each of her best friends were coming from, but didn't want to have to choose a side. "Best friends _aren't_ hypocrites either. If you think about it, neither of you are right." 

> > "What?" Miranda questioned.
> 
> "And--neither of you are wrong." Lizzie replied. 
> 
> "You're taking his side, aren't you?"
> 
> "Uh, no. I'm not taking anyone's _side_." Lizzie answered back. "Gordo was wrong for evading people's privacy. _We _were wrong for thinking it was alright for him to do it to other people, and wrong for him to do so to us."

Miranda stopped moving back and forth and sat next to Lizzie in a chair. "But Lizzie, he's going to show the whole school." 

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Come on Miranda, this is Gordo we're talking about here. That's like one of the last things he would do."

Mirada had a look of doubt on her face. "You think so?" She asked in a serious tone.

Lizzie smiled. "I don't think so--I know so." She sat half way up, and started gathering her things that were around the chair and placed them in her book bag. "Anyways, I think I'm going to go. It's almost six and I told my mom I'd be home for dinner." She paused and looked at Miranda one last time. "Just--just don't worry about it, okay?"

Miranda nodded. Lizzie began to get up from her chair, but collapsed back into her seat holding her head with her hand. "Um, Lizzie, are you okay?" Miranda asked while helping her sit up.

> "Um, I think so." Lizzie answered still hold her head. "I feel kind of faint and dizzy. I think the sun got to me." She slowly started to stand back up, before Miranda stopped her.
> 
> "Wait, Lizzie, you're bleeding." She grabbed the towel that was on the back of the chair, and placed it on Lizzie's nose.
> 
> "I thought Gordo was the only one who got nose bleeds on hot days." Lizzie said while holding the towel on her nose absorbing up the fresh red blood that fell from her nostril.
> 
> "Uh, Lizzie, it's 60 degrees out. I wouldn't call it a hot day." Miranda said.

There was a moment of silence. "I don't know, but I really have to leave." 

- - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Gordo was at home flipping through the channels with his remote control. "Four hundred and fifty channels, and not one good sci-fi flick on. What has this world come to?" He asked himself. He turned the television off and tossed the controller onto the other couch. While doing so, he caught a glimpse of his video recorder and stared at it in silence while thinking.

> "Oh just give it up Gordo." He thought out loudly. "It's not going anywhere." His eyes remained on the video as he questioned is thoughts in silence. "Oh what the heck."

He got up from the couch, hooked his camcorder up to the television, and turned it back on. He fast-forwarded it for a few minutes passing up wedgie digging, armpit smelling, trips, slips, falls, and a lot of other footage he had caught the previous week. He continued fast forwarding until he saw something that he had never seen before. 

> "What's this?" He asked himself. He stopped the tape, rewound it, and then turned up the volume on the television.

Before, he could sit down and watch it the doorbell rang. He turned the film off, went to the door, and opened it. 

> "Lizzie?" He seemed surprised as the blonde headed girl smiled at him from the other side of the door. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at Miranda's."
> 
> "Well I was, but I left and walked to my house to find no one home, and the door locked." Lizzie answered.
> 
> "Do you want to come in?" Gordo asked opening the door wide enough for her to enter.

Lizzie smiled and walked in the door. 

They began to walk into the living room. "I thought you and Miranda were mad at me." Gordo stated. Lizzie turned around to face Gordo and sat on the couch. Gordo sat down as well.

> "That's sort of why I'm here." She answered. "I was talking to Miranda and I realized we were wrong just as much as you."
> 
> "That's a first." Gordo said.
> 
> "Well I came to tell you that I'm sorry for calling you a selfish jerk when I was acting like one myself."
> 
> "Apology accepted, and I'm sorry as well, but uh, Lizzie? You never called me a selfish jerk." Gordo looked puzzled.
> 
> "Oh." Lizzie laughed with a slight hesitation. "I must of, uh, I must have been thinking it then." Lizzie laughed some more, and Gordo joined in.
> 
> "Watch it McGuire." He joked as the laughter faded.
> 
> "Is it alright if I use your bathroom?" Lizzie asked. Gordo nodded, and she left the room.

Gordo decided to turn on his videotape once more while Lizzie was in the bathroom. As he turned it on, a blonde headed girl, and a dark haired girl sat at a lunch table outside of the school cafeteria. It was Lizzie and Miranda. 

> "So, are we still on for tomorrow?" Miranda asked Lizzie as she shoved a frie into her mouth.
> 
> "What's tomorrow?" Lizzie replied with a question to Miranda's question.

Miranda swallowed her food. "The dollar movies. Remember? Brad Pitts big screen debut. Ring a bell?" 

> "I know that. I meant what's the date."
> 
> "Oh, it's the… 14th I think." Miranda answered unsurely.
> 
> "The 14th?" Lizzie paused and thought. "There was something happening on the 14th."
> 
> "Uh, you going to the dollar movies with me to see Brad Pitts big screen debut?" Miranda said looking confused.

Lizzie slightly jumped as she figured it out. "Oh yeah, that's right. It's the four-month anniversary of when Gordo's grandmother died. He asked us to go with him to her grave, remember?" 

Miranda frowned. "I forgot about that." She paused. "I still can't believe she died. She was so full of joy."

> "I know. It's sad isn't it?" Lizzie agreed. "But, at least this one died of a natural cause, unlike the other one."

Miranda stopped and looked at Lizzie strangely. "You still remember that? That was like, three years ago. " 

Lizzie walked into the room wiping her wet hands on her jeans. She started to open her mouth to let Gordo know his Mom forgot to put clean towels for hand drying in the downstairs bathroom when she caught of glimpse of the television.

> "How could I forget?" Lizzie asked and then continued. "I mean, Gordo's grandmother was murdered, by some guy she didn't even know." Gordo's mouth dropped in confusion as he continued watching the tape. "It still gets to me when I think about it."
> 
> "I still can't believe no one ever told Gordo about it." A smaller version of Miranda spoke through the television.

Lizzie stared in confusion at the TV and couldn't help but wonder what all Gordo heard, and what was going on in his mind. Gordo paused the tape looking dumbfounded, and stared at the screen in shock. 

Lizzie didn't want to say anything. She felt she said enough in the tape, even if she only heard a few things, but her mouth opened on it's own. "Gordo…" She whispered, waiting for him to turn around, which he did.

> "Why didn't you tell me?" Gordo spoke as if his body was cold and shivering.
> 
> "I-" Lizzie started, but was stopped at the sound of Gordo's voice once again.
> 
> "If you knew this whole time, why didn't you tell me?" He asked the same question, but Lizzie still didn't answer.
> 
> "I'm sorry." Lizzie said and ran to the door and left.

* * *

[**A/N**]: If you think that's all there is to this story, keep thinking, because it's barley beginning. Plus, something is still going on with Lizzie, and nobody knows what… well maybe someone does. 


End file.
